


I Like Getting Sticky

by PoisonKisses



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Poly Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: The Sirens enjoy pancakes after a long night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #NationalPancakeDay
> 
> Headcanon rodeo here, be warned.

"Say when," Ivy said.

The syrup made a _glug, glug_ sound as it poured from the bottle--homemade maple syrup Ivy'd gathered herself from red maple trees north of Gotham, out where the big manor estates were and the truly, obscenely wealthy (like Selina's billionaire boyfriend) made their homes--and Harley grinned as sweet, syrupy goodness coated her stack of pancakes, vegan pancakes Ivy'd made herself, right here in Selina's little kitchen.

"Don't worry, I will. Keep goin'." Selina laughed. She was in a plush bathrobe, both hands curled around her kitty cat coffee mug, steam rising from it, curled into a chair, her green eyes twinkling. Selina never actually sat anywhere. Ivy once said she was basically a liquid: 'a nearly incompressible fluid that conforms to the shape of its container.' Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Sweet pea, you're going to be on a three hour sugar rush if you eat all this syrup." Harley smiled at her. GOD she loved Ivy so much. The beautiful redhead was exhausted, you could see it in her face, her eyes. She'd expended a lot of energy tonight, fighting Sionis's gangs, protecting Selina and Harley from bullets and explosions and mayhem. Sometimes, Harley wondered just how powerful Ivy was. Earlier, she'd ripped apart a repurposed GCPD SWAT tank like it was tissue paper, but not before taking a concussive grenade to the chest. Costume shredded, she'd fought the rest of the night half naked--vines, thorns, toxins, and rage. Syrup forgotten as she stared, Ivy suddenly tipped the bottle back, looking uncharacteristically self-conscious. "What?"

"Nothin'. You're just beautiful is all." Harley chirped, and Ivy smiled. Anyone else would have blushed, been demure. Ivy shrugged a perfect bare shoulder (she was only wearing a towel at the moment after their three way shower.)

"Of course I am. I'm perfect." Harley knew Ivy would spend the afternoon soaking up sunlight, drinking water, and recuperating. She'd saved their lives. A lot.

"Very humble, too, right Ives?" Selina purred from behind her coffee. Selina was hurt. Harley'd seen her take a shot to the side from one of Sionis's venom-fueled maniacs that would have broken anyone else in half, but Selina was flexible, skilled, and she'd rolled with it enough to survive. Harley knew bruises though, and knew by tomorrow her whole body would be purple, even with Ivy's tight plant binding and Green mojo.

Ivy made a kissy face at her as she put away the syrup. "It's impossible to be humble when you're me, Selina." She continued to putter around the kitchen.

Selina laughed and selected a strip of bacon from the platter of yummy Ivy'd made. Harley was shoveling in a big bite of pancakey, syrupy deliciousness as she watched Selina delicately crunch it. "Take a picture, Harl, it'll last longer." 

"Harley grinned as she chewed. "Fyurr byooffiful foo." Ivy laughed.

"Try that again in English, please. Remember, slowly with small words. It IS Selina we're talking about." She placed a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice in front of them both. Selina playfully flipped her off. Harley swallowed.

"I said you're beautiful, too." Selina winked at her. "I love you guys, so much." Harley said.

"Aww, feeling is mutual. Well, I love you. Her, I tolerate." Selina jerked a finger at Ivy, who didn't turn around as she loaded the dishwasher. She simply flipped Selina off without looking.

"We kicked a lot of ass tonight," Harley said, taking another huge mouthful.

"That we did, Black Mask won't recover any time soon, if at all." Selina took a sip of her orange juice. "Damn, Ives, this is amazing."

Ivy was smirking as she took her seat, taking a sip of chamomile and lavender tea. "Thank you, grown in my little greenhouse on Canal Point. Honestly, Harley, smaller bites. Do I need to cut it up for you too?" She was amused, if exasperated. Harley smiled.

"Only if you promise to get sticky with me."

In response, Ivy delicately pulled her sticky bun apart, using just the tips of her fingers. It was a quirk of hers, and it drove Harley wild. She chewed thoughtfully, then sucked her fingertips clean, because of course she did, knowing full well what it did to Harley's lizard brain. The horny lizard brain. "It's a date."

Harley would be limping to bed. She'd been hurt too, but Selina'd dragged her out of harm's way and Ivy'd bound her leg in plants and deadened the pain. Later, all three of them would sleep the day away, skin to skin, because Poison Ivy was a conduit of raw life energy, she radiated it. It wasn't just plants that spontaneously grew stronger, faster, and better just by being in her presence. Being around her, touching her, encouraged healing. By the evening, Harley'd be fine, and Selina's bruises would already be fading. According to Selina, the Bat calculated the three of them fought with 154.8% more efficiency and effectiveness together, due to their complementary styles and Ivy's power. 

154.8%

They truly were stronger together.

Harley pushed her plate back and burped. Ivy rolled her eyes and Selina snorted, fighting giggles.

"Harley, seriously?"

Harley took a drink of OJ. "Hey, ya gotta love bein' around family!"


End file.
